The Solar Flare Saga
by The Faerie Enchantress
Summary: Those solar flares are interfering with gate travel again... Pairings Sheyla, McWeir, FordOC, BeckettOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Atlantis fic that I've posted hope you like it…. Please review!!!!**

**Ermmm unfortunately I don't own any of the characters I'm just borrowing them for this story.**

**This story has couples in, just to warn you in case you don't like certain couples.**

**Sheyla, McWeir, FordOC (and possible BeckettOC (haven't decided on that one yet))**

**I do however own Maigan (and any other characters I add in later). See if you can guess who her parents are….**

**------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

The gate activated and the shield immediately closed. Dr. Elizabeth Weir came into the control room from her office and went and stood next to Grodin, looking at the gate.

"Receiving Major Sheppard's identification code."

"Open it then."

The shield dropped and everyone watched the gate. After a few moments a teenage girl stumbled through, battered and bruised and dressed like an Athosian. The defence team ran in and to their places. As she stepped forward a Wraith came through and the gate deactivated.

The girl slowly turned around as the Wraith cried out. She pulled out a knife from her belt. The Wraith started to walked towards her and she threw the knife before anyone else could react, stopping him in mid-step. The Wraith then fell to his knees and then collapsed sideways. After taking a few deep breaths the girl started to sway and one of the soldiers ran forward and caught her before she hit the floor. He carefully laid her down.

"Get a medical team!" he cried out.

A few moments later a team rushed in and placed her onto a gurney before leaving and heading to the infirmary. A second solider came forward and cautiously kicked the Wraith's arm and received no response.

"It's dead!" he called out and everyone lowered their weapons.

A couple of hours had passed since the incident. Dr. Carson Beckett made his way from his office to check on the girl. She was lying linked up to several monitoring machines. He wrote down the readings and looked up to see Elizabeth walking over.

"Dr. Weir," he greeted her.

"Carson, how is she?"

"She'll be fine once she's had time to rest and let her body recover," Carson told her, "her knife is interesting though."

"What do you mean?"

"It had a substance on it, I don't know what, but it's that substance that killed the Wraith."

"On the knife itself?" Elizabeth asked slowly.

He nodded and went to say something when the incoming wormhole alarm went off. The two of them made their way to the control room to see Major John Sheppard and his team come through and went down the stairs to meet them. Teyla looked around, confusion evident on her face.

"Teyla?" John asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"A Wraith has been here," she replied.

"A Wraith?" Dr. Rodney McKay repeated loudly.

"Don't worry," Elizabeth smiled, "there was only one and it's dead."

"Who killed it?" Lt. Adien Ford asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us."

"Are we meant to be psychic now or something?" Rodney sighed.

"The girl that came through just before the Wraith was dressed as an Athosian and used you code, major," Elizabeth explained.

"Why would I give someone my code?" John asked slowly.

"Dr. Beckett," a nurse came over to them, "the girl has woken up. She's managed to change back into her own clothes and attempted to escape."

"Is she still in the infirmary?"

The nurse nodded and then the two of them left quickly.

"Let me use my new psychic powers," Rodney half smiled, "she killed it."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Then let's go meet her," John suggested.

In the infirmary the girl was trapped in a corner by several nurses.

"We're not going to hurt you," one of the nurses said calmly, "we only want to help you."

The girl shook her head, and lent back against the wall.

"Well, how about telling us your name then?"

"Maigan," she whispered.

"I'm Steph," the nurse took a step forward, "these are my friends Jess, Lizzie, Kate, Em and Katie."

Just then Carson came in soon followed by the others. Upon seeing them Maigan seemed to calm down slightly. Noticing this Steph motioned for them to move back, creating a gap.

"Her name is Maigan," Steph reported, "she won't let anyone be close to her."

She took a deep breath before pushing off from the wall and making a run for it and escaping. The nurses quickly started after her. John and Aiden dumped their gear before staring after her as well. Rodney dumped his gear before he Elizabeth and Teyla quickly made their way to the control room.

Once there they went over to the intercom and Grodin switched it on.

"Maigan, I know you can hear me. We just want to help you," Elizabeth said.

Everyone stayed silent, hoping for a reply.

"How about this then, you say where you are and I'll come by myself so we can talk."

"No!" Maigan's voice replied.

"Will you let anyone come and talk to you?"

"Teyla can."

Everyone looked surprised and Elizabeth looked at Teyla for a moment.

"Okay. You need to say where you are."

"No!"

"What if I chose the place?" Teyla asked.

"Where?"

"Do you know where the Jumper Bay is?"

"Yes."

Teyla arrived in the Jumper Bay a few minutes later, looking around for the girl. Maigan hesitantly came out from behind one of the puddle-jumpers.

"How do you know my name?" Teyla asked gently.

"I just do."

"We're not going to hurt you, we only want to help you."

"Why?" Maigan asked slowly.

"Because you are an enemy of the Wraith, as are we."

Maigan started at the door and Teyla turned, sensing someone coming. The doors opened and John came in. She turned back to see Maigan had gone.

"Where's Maigan?" he asked.

"She was here. She went when you arrived," Teyla answered.

"Why, am I that scary?"

Teyla smiled slightly. "She did say that she would only speak to me."

"So should we look for her, or should I go away?"

Teyla stayed silent, looking straight at him with a distant look in her eyes.

"Teyla?" he quickly walked over, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Teyla?"

She suddenly fell forward and John picked her up and started out towards the infirmary. Once he'd gone Maigan came out and ran onto a puddle-jumper, curling herself up and sitting in a corner.

**A/N: So…. what happened to Teyla? Guesses are welcome. Also welcome is what you think and who you think Maigan's parents are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jenn R:** Thank you and I will!

**Guardingangels86:** You got it right! And it is the science fiction of time travel why she's not recognised.

**Amanda:** You got it right too! And I'm glad you're happy.

**PurpleYin:** I'm not setting it up that way… so well done! McWeir will be appearing in later chappies.

**Gater101:** The girl _does_ have some sort of power… I'll go back in write out character descriptions and put them in.

------------------------

**Chapter 2**

"Beckett!" John yelled as he jogged in and over to a bed.

Carson came out of his office and arrived next to him as he placed Teyla down.

"What happened?" Carson began to check her over.

"We were talking and she just suddenly passed out."

Teyla's eyes fluttered open and looked around, confusion showing on her face. She sat up and immediately closed her eyes. John put a hand on her shoulder.

"Take it easy," Carson told her, "you passed out."

"Maigan's probably run from the Jumper Bay by now," John stated, "sorry."

"It was not your fault," Teyla told him quietly, she turned to Carson, "doctor, can I leave?"

"I suppose. If you begin to feel dizzy come straight back here."

Teyla nodded and John helped her stand before the two of them slowly left the infirmary.

"You gonna be okay?" John asked her once outside the doors.

She nodded.

"I'm going to report to Weir, I'll come find you later."

She nodded again and he left. A few moments later she turned and started back towards the Jumper Bay.

Teyla looked around all of the bay at all of the puddle-jumpers before slowly making her way towards the one Maigan had come out from hiding behind. She went inside and saw Maigan huddled in a corner. Maigan looked up at her.

"Do you want to come?"

"Where?"

"Back to the infirmary."

Maigan immediately shook her head.

"No one else is there, they are all out looking for you."

She just shook her head again.

"I will stay with you while you're there."

Maigan thought for a moment before slowly nodding her head. She got up and slowly began following Teyla back towards the infirmary.

Outside the infirmary Maigan froze and just looked inside. Teyla went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder before they both headed inside. One of the nurses looked up when she saw Teyla pulling a blanket over Maigan. Teyla saw her and slowly shook her head before she pulled a seat over, sitting next to Maigan.

John came towards the infirmary and was greeted by soft singing filling the air. He slowly went in and saw Teyla sitting next to the young girl's dozing form, singing quietly. Suddenly she stopped singing and looked up at him.

"Nice singing," he smiled as he came over to stand behind her.

"Thank you," she looked sown at the ground for a moment before looking back at Maigan.

"How come you never mentioned you could sing?"

"There was no need to."

"You should sing more often."

Teyla went to say something in reply when they heard voices. Looking over they saw Carson come in with Aiden followed closely by Rodney and Elizabeth talking about something. No one them noticed that Maigan had woken up. The other four walked over and Teyla stood up.

"Where did you find her?" Elizabeth asked.

"In one of the puddle-jumpers," Teyla answered.

"People, she's awake," Aiden said after seeing her looking around.

Everyone turned to look at her and she froze. Teyla gently put a hand on Maigan's shoulder and Maigan looked up at her.

"They will not hurt you."

"We only want to ask you some questions," Elizabeth told her.

Maigan slowly nodded and sat up. Carson raised the end of the bed and she sat back, leaning against the pillows.

"Firstly, what is your name?" Elizabeth asked her.

"I am Maigan, daughter of a Sheep Keeper."

"And how old are you?" Elizabeth continued, ignoring the others who were trying to hide their smiles.

"That's classified."

"How can your age be classified? _My_ age can be classified," John stated, "yours cannot."

"Fine. I'm seventeen."

"And why are you here?" Elizabeth continued.

"Coz."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nope."

"Alright, where are you from?" Rodney asked her.

"Somewhere not far."

"Are you intentionally being cryptic?"

"Yes."

"Where are your parents?" Teyla spoke up.

"They're dead."

"How did they die?"

"I was never told," Maigan whispered.

"What's that mark near your shoulder?" Carson asked.

"Nothing of particular interest or importance," Maigan replied bringing the blanket up and wrapping it around herself so the mark was covered.

"How'd you get beaten?"

"Coz I got captured."

"Can I ask a question now?" Aiden looked around.

"Yes. As long as it's not to name anything," John smiled.

"How'd you kill the Wraith?"

"With great difficulty."

"Why are you shaking?" John asked once he'd noticed her shaking slightly.

"I'm just cold."

"Well then, I suggest you let her sleep," Carson stated, "Teyla?"

"I'm fine," she replied as she stood swaying slightly.

"Lie down and get some rest," Carson told her as he helped her over to a bed, "it'll do you some good."

Teyla nodded and slowly laid down and closed her eyes as the others all filed out apart from John.

"Major?"

"I was gonna sit here. Keep Maigan of the Sheep company and keep an eye on Teyla."

"Alright," Carson agreed before going back to his office.

"So," John sighed, turning to face Maigan, "know any good jokes?"

**A/N: So, whatcha all thinking right now? Please let me know! Guesses still welcome and more kids appear in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PurpleYin:** It's not a red herring. And I'm glad you're intrigued and more is coming.  
**Amanda: **Nope.  
**Gater101:** Yes McWeir kid appearing now and others. And you're right about Maigan's parents.

**Sooo….. anywho…… because I'm a nice author I write for you people out there who read this….. stuff….. I would like to know any events that you would like to see happen in later chapters. All will be considered (and possibly used).**

**I own: Maigan, Ava, James, Andrew, Alex, Lucy, Lucy's Teddy, Keayna and Helen.**

**------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

In the morning John slowly opened his eyes and looked around to find himself still in the infirmary sitting between Teyla and Maigan. Looking to his right he saw that the Athosian leader was still asleep and someone had put a blanket over her. After a moment he turned to look at Maigan to find her half-reclining with someone nestled against her, still asleep.

"His name is Alex. He came through the gate last night," Maigan explained as she stroked the little boy's hair off of his face.

The little boy had coloured skin, just lighter than Aiden's and the same colour hair. John looked around again to find more of the beds occupied. He turned back to Maigan.

"They too came through last night."

"And who are they?"

"I'll explain once everyone's together."

"So why are two of them linked up to monitors?"

"They got hit after coming through."

"By what?"

"You know the Wraith blaster…. thingy-ma-bobs?"

"Yes," John smiled slightly.

"Where we're from they fire red…. stuff that knocks you out for a few hours. They should wake fairly soon."

"So Wraith blaster thingy-ma-bobs fire red stuff?"

"You understood what I meant so where's the problem?"

A little moan from behind them caused them to look over towards the other beds. The smallest girl was sitting up and rubbing her eyes as she looked around, yawning. She had the same colour skin as the little boy, long dark hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Lu," Maigan smiled, "sleep okay?"

Lucy nodded before climbing down slowly and grabbing her bear. She put her thumb in her mouth and walked over, dragging the bear on the floor in her other hand. She stood in front of John and just looked up at him.

"What?"

"Up there!" she pointed at Maigan's bed.

"Yes ma'am!" John smiled and placed her on the bed.

Lucy smiled before moving back and settling against Maigan. Maigan put her arm around the little girl. Lucy took her thumb out and looked up.

"You know James wanted to ask Ava something?"

"Yes."

"He asked her."

"I know."

"How?"

"He came and asked me if he could ask her. He would have asked my dad but he couldn't."

"Oh. Anyway she said yes. She has it on her necklace."

"I know that too."

"How?"

"Coz I had to carry her here."

"Oh," after a moment Lucy went back to sucking her thumb.

There was another noise and Maigan carefully got up, placing the sleeping Alex on John. She went over to stand next to the small girl.

"Helen?"

"Keayna?" the girl whispered.

"Nope. You're stuck with me."

Maigan helped the little girl sit up before raising the end of the bed. Helen had long light coloured hair and pale blue eyes. Helen looked around and she stared at the older girl who wasn't connected to monitors. She looked like an older version of Helen with darker hair.

"What's wrong with her?" she whispered.

"Nothing. She's just sleeping. Ava and James are the one's who are injured."

"Red stuff?" Helen looked up at Maigan.

"Yep."

The other small boy suddenly sat up and looked around, breathing heavily. Maigan quickly went over to him. He moved the dark hair out of his eyes and looked up at her.

"It's alright," she soothed, "we're safe here."

**So. There's Chapter 3. In Chapter 4 some interesting stuff is revealed in the meeting… now here's the tough part. Do I post soon, or make you people wait? Decisions, decisions….**


	4. Chapter 4

**PurpleYin: Eight in total. Maigan and Ava, James, Lucy and Alex, Keayna and Helen and Andrew.**

**vampiregirl081: Glad you like it. Here's more.  
Gater101: Okie dokie.  
Jan: I'll do my best to make it less confusing. If I fail - tell me.**

------------------------

**Chapter 4 **

Later that afternoon Ava and James had woken up and Maigan led the way up to the conference room where Elizabeth and the others were waiting. Carson was with them as well. The eight 'children' stood in the doorway for a moment before Maigan came forward. Ava looked like Maigan but with lighter hair and James looked liked a slightly younger version of Aiden.

"Anyone mind if the really little kids sat on them?"

"Yes," Rodney was the only one to reply.

"Anyone else?"

They all remained silent. Lucy skipped over to stand next to Aiden and smiled up at him, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Alright," he grinned before picking her up and sitting her on his knee.

Maigan sat down and Alex climbed onto her. Keayna, Ava and James sat in the three other chairs leaving no spaces and Andrew and Helen standing in the doorway. Helen went over to Carson and he nodded before she smiled and carefully sat on him.

"Dr. Elizabeth Weir, would you mind if Andrew sat on you?" Maigan asked.

"No," she replied after a moment.

Andrew quickly walked round and Elizabeth sat him on her knee.

"Sir, myself and Lucy have been discussing something," Aiden smiled at John before passing him the teddy, "Ted needs to sit on someone."

"Okay," John said slowly before taking the bear and sitting it at the edge of the table so you could only see its head, "maybe we could build a special chair for little bears that want to listen in."

"Maigan, could you explain who everyone is please?" Elizabeth began the meeting.

"As you know that's Andrew," Maigan told them, "John's got Lucy's teddy, Aiden's got Lucy, and this is Alex. Carson's got Helen, I'm Maigan, next is Keayna and if can distinguish where one ends and one begins you've got Ava and James."

"Very funny," Ava remarked sarcastically.

"Are you sisters?" Teyla asked looking between the two of them.

"Twins actually," Ava smiled, "so are Alex and Lucy."

"Any other relations?" Rodney asked looking around at all of the children.

"James is mine and Lucy's big brother. And he's going to get married to Ava," Alex spoke up.

"And Ava said me and teddy could be bridesmaids," Lucy added, "then me and Alex and James and Ava and Maigan are going to be related."

"And Helen is my younger sister," Keayna added in a slightly Scottish accent.

"How did you know Major Sheppard ID Code?" Elizabeth asked Maigan.

"To explain that you need to understand that gate travel can result in the sending forward and backwards in time," Ava spoke up.

"Let me use my amazing psychic powers I received yesterday," Rodney pretended he was thinking for a moment, "you lot came… _back_ in time?"

"Well done Uncle Lemon!" Alex and Lucy exclaimed together.

"Uncle… _Lemon_?" Aiden repeated.

"Yep. He doesn't like lemons," Lucy smiled up at him.

"So that's how we remember he doesn't like lemons," Alex added.

"How am I your uncle?"

"Coz daddy said so," Alex said as Lucy started sucking her thumb again, "there's Uncle Carson as well and Uncle John and Auntie Lizzie and Auntie Teyla."

"So where does Ford come into all of this?"

"That's not important," Maigan replied, as she sat back.

"Yes it is. Now where does ford come into all of this?" John repeated, his anger beginning to rise.

"Nou," Maigan said firmly, daring him to go on.

"Why won't you just answer the simple question?"

"Because it's not that simple and you won't understand."

"You'd be surprised at what grown people can understand," Rodney put in, "we grown people understand a whole lot of stuff."

"Well you 'grown people' obviously don't understand English. You - won't - understand," Maigan stated.

A silence descended.

"How about you put it in simple terms for us?" Aiden looked up from his conversation with Lucy.

"By Teeri you're hopeless!" Maigan exclaimed.

"They'll figure it out sooner or later," Ava told her sister.

"They won't," James replied, "Maigan's right, they're not _that _smart."

"But they could still figure it out."

"Let them."

"But…"

James just looked at Ava and she fell silent, sitting back and crossing her arms. Lucy looked over at Maigan who sat back and closed her eyes.

"Fine, tell them," she sighed.

"He's daddy," Lucy told them.

**A/N: Ooooh, what do you think of _that_? And what about the rest of the kids, who are their parents?**


	5. Chapter 5

**PurpleYin: **oO… wow…. you are good at guessing. And yes. It keeps the readers hanging around to find out what happens next. I think this chapter is longer and I always have two or three more chapters every time I post, that way I don't run out of stuff to post.**  
lady rosebit: **Huh?

**------------------------**

**Chapter 5 **

Silence descended on the room.

"Now she mentions it, she does look like you… a bit," John said looking between Aiden and Lucy.

"So that makes Alex mine as well, and James," Aiden said slowly, looking over to Maigan.

"Yep," James answered, "you're stuck with us."

"So… who's your mother?"

"Not saying," Maigan said firmly before anyone else could answer, "telling you would disrupt the time line too much."

"Haven't you done that already?" Rodney asked her.

"Yes, but that bit of information could drastically change the way in events play out and we can't have that happening!" Maigan shouted.

Another silence descended as Maigan took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down.

"What about the rest, can you tell us who half of their parents will be?" Carson spoke up.

"Who'd you want to know first?" Ava asked.

"How about Andrew?" Elizabeth asked looking down at the boy sitting on her.

"Mother," Maigan declared.

"He's yours," Ava answered.

"Mine?"

She nodded.

"Keayna and Helen?" Teyla asked.

"Obvious."

"Carson's their father, you should have been able to guess that."

"How?" John asked.

"Scottish accent for one," Keayna smiled.

"What about Ava and Maigan?" Rodney asked.

"They're mine," John smiled.

"How…" Elizabeth began.

"What Maigan said when you asked her name," John explained.

"Did you do the whole daughter of a Sheep Keeper thing?" Ava asked her sister.

"Yep."

Ava smiled and shook her head slightly. "That's getting old."

"So? Old stuff is the best. Take this city for example."

"I give up," Ava muttered.

"Let me get this straight," Elizabeth spoke up, "you are our children, from the future?"

"Well, we can't be from the past. That's just silly," Andrew answered.

"Captain State the Obvious strikes again," James declared smiling.

"So, what else can you tell us?" John asked.

"Like what?" James looked over.

"What was on that knife for starters," Carson stated.

"No," Maigan answered.

"Why not?" Rodney looked confused.

"You're not meant to discover that until later and it's staying that way," Maigan replied with a fake smiled.

"Why do you act like you're smarter than me?"

"Because I am. I'm fluent in several languages, including _English_ and technobable."

"That doesn't make you smarter."

"Ei tinra yón'i fiera teh dosara," she retorted before sticking her tongue out momentarily.

"How about you tell us what you can?" Teyla asked them, changing the subject.

"To start, we need to get back to our own time," Keayna replied, "that should be obvious."

"But daddy's here," Helen spoke for the first time, "I wanna stay."

"We can't," Keayna told her sister.

"But why?" Helen asked, tears beginning to form.

"We just can't," Maigan snapped.

Alex immediately climbed off of Maigan and ran over and climbed up onto Aiden. Helen turned around and started to cry, Carson put his arms around her and started to rock back and forth gently.

"You are leaving now," Keayna ordered.

"Ei wí deo nou sehuo heera," she hissed.

"You will."

"Fiees," she stood up, pushing the chair back and stormed out.

"What's with her?" Rodney asked quietly.

"She gets like that sometimes," Andrew replied, "Keayna won't say why."

All eyes, apart from Helen's turned to face Keayna.

"And I'm not telling you," Keayna answered their unspoken question, "there's a reason for doctor-patient confidentiality."

"For god's sake Keayna, she's my sister!" Ava shouted.

"I don't care. She's asked me not to tell and I'm staying by that!"

"I think we should take a break, calm down…" John suggested, leaving it hanging.

"I agree," Elizabeth looked around, "we'll meet back once everyone has had a chance to calm down and vaguely understand what we've been told."

All the children got up and Lucy grabbed her bear before they all left.

"Teyla?" John asked slowly.

The Athosian leader had been looking out the door since Maigan had stormed out. At hearing her name she turned to face the others.

"You alright?"

"I am fine."

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, concern mounting.

"It is nothing."

Everyone continued to look at her until she gave in.

"As you know I can sense Wraith."

"And…" Rodney prompted.

"When Maigan spoke in that other language I felt as though there was a Wraith in the room, or at least part of a Wraith. The feeling went when Maigan did."

"You're saying that Maigan is part Wraith?"

"I do not know."

**He, he, he….. how's _that_ for a twist in the plot? The language Maigan spoke is one I've made up and used in my fantasy story so you won't have a clue about what she's saying…. But you can guess if you want to.**

**PLEASE if there's anything you'd like to see happen let me know and I'll probably put it in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Highonscifi: **Thank you. You'll just have to.

**PurpleYin**:All chapters are roughly the same length, but from Chapter 8 onwards they will be longer. Promise. McWeir is later. That's all you're getting.

**Gothic Minerva**: That's later

**jenn R: **Here we go. Maigan and Ava are twins and John's daughters, Keayna and Helen are sisters and Carson's daughters, Andrew is Elizabeth's son and James, Lucy and Alex (more twins) are Aiden's.

------------------------

Chapter 6 

John looked out at the ocean from the balcony he was standing on. When he heard the door open he turned to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway.

"John, you'd better come and hear this," she told him before turning and heading back to her office.

He immediately followed her. Once in he closed the door and took a seat. Keayna was sitting in there as well.

"What's this about?"

"Maigan," Keayna replied, "has she told you what happened to her parents?"

"She said that they were dead and she was never told how they were killed," Elizabeth answered, "why?"

"She didn't have to be told. She was there, as was Ava. Ava was knocked out and so didn't see anything but Maigan had to watch it all."

"What happened?" John asked sitting forward slightly.

"You and her mother were eaten by the Wraith."

"If that why she's so… uppity?"

"Partly."

"What's the rest of her story?"

"I'm not going to go into details but other events not long after your deaths have caused her to become…. well… suicidal."

"Suicidal?" Elizabeth repeated, shocked.

"Where is she now?" John asked immediately.

"Don't worry," Keayna assured them, "she's asleep and I've got the twins watching her."

"Why not Ava or James?"

"Because Ava's crying her heart out and James is trying to get her to calm down."

"What happened?"

"She tried killing herself again. Dad found her and was able to help," Keayna replied quietly.

"Where is everyone now?"

"The infirmary."

John looked at Elizabeth and she nodded. They all got up and quickly made their way to the infirmary.

Upon entering they saw that all the other children were there along with Teyla. Teyla sat on a chair next to Maigan's bed with the twins sitting on her. James was sitting on another bed cradling a sleeping Ava and Andrew and Helen were sitting on chairs the other side of Maigan.

"She asleep?" Keayna asked.

"Just nodded off," James replied quietly.

"And Maigan?" Keayna turned to Teyla.

"She has not woken yet."

"Why do it?" Andrew spoke up.

"Do what?"

"Keep bringing her back. It just makes everyone miserable."

"She's still needed through," Helen added.

"No she's not, at least that's what she's reasoned," Andrew looked over at Keayna, "she explained it to me once. She doesn't need to look after Ava anymore that's now James' job. Lucy and Alex can be Ava's responsibility. She just makes the poison, deals with the Halves and kills Wraith. That isn't a good enough reason to keep living."

"And who will look after the Halves?"

"Meddia. She can make the stuff they eat."

"And making the poison?"

"Maigan's made enough to last," Helen replied, looking over at her sister, "she stays up during the night to make it."

"She's really thought this through, hasn't she?" Keayna sat down next to her sister.

Helen just nodded.

"She's still needed though."

"To do what?"

"Well who else is going to go on all the suicide missions and come back unharmed? Saves a fortune in the infirmary."

"Keayna!"

"Well it's true."

Helen lent against her sister. "Why don't we change it?"

"Change what?"

"What happened to her so she turns out different."

"I'll think about it. Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I suggest waiting until tomorrow to carry on. Ava's in no condition to do anything apart from cry and Maigan…" she left it hanging.

"We'll do that."

"Changing the subject," John turned to James, "wedding?"

"Yes," James answered.

"When's it planned for?"

"Haven't set a date yet. I only asked her a couple of days ago."

"Well, I suggest once everyone's back to their versions of normal, we have a party."

"Party?" Elizabeth repeated.

"That or the wedding itself."

"Why?"

"We need to celebrate something. Cheer everyone up. It's the perfect excuse."

**Nice little interim chapter. Rather sad if you think about it… Next chapter will be happier, I promise. On another note. The celebration. Should it be the engagement party or the wedding itself? Your votes will decide.**

**PLEASE if there's anything you'd like to see happen let me know and I'll probably put it in the story (coz I need at least…. Counts on fingers….. 6 ideas from you people out there).**


	7. Chapter 7

**PurpleYin: **If the wedding goes ahead it'll be on the main land so I just think the Athosians will be there. Possibly hinting….. I'll try to build it up more.

**Jan:** They're fine…. for now.  
**lady rosebit**: I'm considering it.

**Gothic Minerva: **I'll take that into concideration. P.S. You're thinking of 'Aisha Enchantress' the TCG card

------------------------

**Chapter 7 **

The next morning everyone had gathered in the conference room again, sitting in the same places.

"Erm, I've been trying to work out how to get you home again and have so far come up with nothing," Rodney spoke up.

"I'll help," Andrew volunteered.

"How?"

"Sometime people miss things that are obvious. I like pointing those things out," he smiled, "makes people feel silly."

"Okay then," Rodney said slowly.

"Maigan, can you explain something to me?" Teyla turned to face her.

"Depends on what it is," she replied quietly.

"What was that language?"

"It's something the Halves and myself devised."

"Who are these Halves you keep mentioning?" Elizabeth asked.

"They're the Wraith-Human hybrids that we found," Lucy replied, "they look like humans apart from their eyes, hair, the funny things on the palms of their hands and they can change their voices too."

"Why did I sense a Wraith yesterday?"

Maigan moved her top to expose her right shoulder, revealing a Wraith print. "That's why."

She then covered it up again and sat back. Alex lent against her and she put her arms around him again.

"How did you get that?" Carson asked everyone's question.

"When mum and dad died. Aiden and the others came in and got Ava and myself out before it was too late."

"How?" John asked, "I had to kill Colonel Summers."

"The poison," James replied, "we coated the bullets in it. They die quicker that way."

"Wouldn't that clog up the guns?"

"I experimented and managed to turn it into a gas. We exposed the bullets to it and there we go. Now I have a question for you people. How many hive ships have you located?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Elizabeth asked slowly.

"Coz."

"I'll need a better answer than that."

"Twenty-one in our little quadrant and at least sixty other elsewhere, most of which have woken up," John told her.

"Major, why did you tell them?"

"Coz."

"Ava?" Maigan turned to her sister.

"Six thousand, eight hundred and eighty-five," she replied immediately, "what are you planning?"

"Nothin' much."

"Maigan Sheppard. What are you planning?"

"Strategic destruction of certain hive ships. Why, what are _you_ planning?"

"How to stop you."

"You mean you'll help to destroy the hive ships?" Elizabeth asked slowly.

"Only certain ones," Maigan replied.

"Why not all of them?" Teyla asked.

"Coz some of them are needed for certain events to transpire."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, for example, I won't help you guys destroy the one mum and dad died on."

"You have a chance to change what happened," Rodney turned to her, "why not change it?"

"Because I'm smart."

"You really don't like me."

"Whatever gave you _that_ impression?" she remarked sarcastically.

"I don't know, maybe your whole attitude towards me possibly…"

"Why don't you like him?" James turned to Maigan, "I mean I know he can be a right pain sometimes but…"

"I don't really know. I just don't like him."

Andrew carefully climbed over the arms of the chairs and sat himself down on Rodney.

"I like you though," Andrew told him.

Rodney sat looking down at him.

"Why don't you go back and sit on Elizabeth?" he asked pointing at her.

"Because I don't want to."

"Please go and sit back on her."

Andrew shook his head.

"Moving onwards," Elizabeth smiled, "is there anything else you can help with or do?"

"I could help in the infirmary," Keayna spoke up.

"And I can help her," Helen added.

"Me and Alex can distract people," Lucy smiled.

"Distract people?" John asked, a smile forming on his face.

"It's our special job."

"I'll help Rodney," Ava smiled looking at Rodney still trying to get Andrew off him.

"And I will get in the way," James smiled.

"Remind me again why you said yes to it," Maigan turned to her sister.

"It's not that bad," Ava smiled.

"Hey," James protested, "I'm not an it."

"Yes you are," Ava and Maigan replied together.

"Give up now while you still can," Aiden smiled.

------------------------------------------------

**Suggestions of events you'd like to see happen are welcome (coz I can't keep having meetings) 5 more ideas needed. And to let you in on a secret…. several kidnappings are planned for later chapters. Mwahahahahaha….**


	8. Chapter 8

**PurpleYin: **Nope. Possibly. They gotta get Maigan back in one piece first (you'll find out why if you read chapter 8). One scene with Andrew, Rodney and Elizabeth will appear later. I promise to make a whole (or at least most) of a chapter for it.

**Gothic Minerva: **You'll find out later, and thank you. I got the idea about his reaction to children in 'Childhoods End'

**I do not care about spelling though corrections are welcome.**

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

Kavaghnah looked up from his work to see two small children staring up at him, one holding a bear. He turned around in his seat to face them.

"What do you want?" he asked looking down at the two of them.

The little girl held up her bear. "Do you like my teddy?"

"Yes, now go away," he replied irritably, "I'm doing important work."

They looked at each other for a moment before turning back to face him.

"You're mean," Alex said as he kicked Kavaghnah's shin.

"What do you want?" he demanded, one hand on his injured shin.

Lucy's eyes started filling with tears and she hugged her bear tightly as she began to cry.

"Come on, stop crying!"

Lucy just began to cry harder. Alex looked at his sister before kicking Kavaghnah's other shin.

"You're mean!" he yelled before he took Lucy's hand and they both left.

The two of them walked down the corridor and went into Rodney's lab. Lucy had stopped crying and wiped her eyes as they entered. They walked over to John and looked up at him.

Ava looked up and sighed as he passed them chocolate.

"You know that could be considered child labour," Ava smiled.

"It's Kavaghnah," John smiled as he led the two of them out, "who cares?"

Ava shook her head, smiling and turned back to face Rodney and Andrew. Andrew was sat on Rodney's knee and they were both looking at results from computer simulations, talking quietly to each other. Andrew looked up at her and smiled.

"Having fun?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Good. Rodney?"

"Yes," he looked up.

"Do you actually need me here for anything?"

"Not really," he said slowly, "why?"

"I'm gonna go check on Maigan and make sure dad doesn't make the twins sick."

"Okay," he went back to the results.

"We'll yell if we want you," Andrew called after her as she left the lab.

Ava made her way up to the control room. She spotted Maigan and Peter sitting working on a laptop and went over to them. She lent on her sister's shoulders.

"Watcha doin'?" she asked them.

"Picking ships to be destroyed. I've set a limit of twenty," Maigan replied, not looking up.

"Are you as fluent as your sister in the Wraith language?" Peter turned to Ava.

"No. I'm not. I didn't know that Maigan knew the language," Ava stood up straight and looked at her sister, "thanks for telling me. I'll talk to her later."

"I'm sorry, I thought she knew," Peter turned back to Maigan.

"It's alright, she would have found out sooner or later. I'd have rather preferred later though."

"Don't you talk to your sister?"

"Not much."

"Why?"

"It's my life so why should I get other people's opinions on it?" she looked up.

"Fair point," he replied before they both went back to looking at the information displayed on the screen.

Ava was slowly making her way down to the infirmary when she bumped into James as she turned a corner. He quickly put out a had and managed to stop her from falling to the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked once she was standing properly again.

"I'm fine," she sighed.

"What is it?"

"Maigan. She's keeping things from me again."

"What was it this time?"

"She's fluent in Wraith."

"In Wraith?" James repeated slowly.

Ava nodded.

"What's Wraith?" John asked as he turned a corner with the twins and Aiden.

"Lucy, Alex, Lucy's teddy," James crouched down, "I need you to take Ava to go see Keayna. She's in the infirmary, okay?"

They both nodded and took a hand each and led Ava away. James turned back to John and Aiden.

"What's that all about?" Aiden asked, confusion showing.

"Maigan keeps stuff from Ava, and she gets upset about it," James explained, "Ava's just discovered that Maigan is fluent in Wraith."

"Does Maigan have a people problem or something?" John asked as they all started walking in the opposite direction from Ava and the twins.

"Kinda. She's only been like this since you and her mum died."

"So it's an emotional problem more than anything?" Aiden asked after a moment.

"Basically, yeah. But the other stuff didn't help much."

"Other stuff?" John asked slowly.

"What's she like?" Carson turned to Keayna, breaking the silence in his office.

"Who?" Keayna looked up.

"Your mother?"

"Erm… a mother?"

"You know what I mean."

Keayna smiled slightly.

"She has long hair like mine," Helen looked up from the picture she was colouring, "and it's always folded up somehow. And she has blue eyes like Keayna's. And she likes helping people get better."

"So she's a doctor or a nurse?" Carson sat up slightly.

"She prefers the term 'healer'," Keayna smiled, "and she's not on Atlantis right now. You meet her later."

"Oh," he sat back again.

The three of them turned to look at the door when they heard people coming. Lucy and Alex led Ava over.

"What's wrong?" Keayna got up and walked over.

"James said to bring her to you," Alex looked up.

"It's Maigan, she been keeping things from me again," Ava replied quietly as tears began to form in her eyes.

Keayna hugged her and Ava buried her face on Keayna's shoulder as the tears began to fall.

"So, you'll destroy these twenty ships?" Elizabeth looked up from the list at Maigan.

She nodded.

"What do you need to do this?"

"A puddle-jumper."

"Anything else?" Elizabeth broke the silence.

"Nope. I work alone."

"Why?

"Less to worry about."

Elizabeth put the paper down and sat back in her chair, thinking about this mission.

"And you can operate a jumper?"

Maigan nodded. A silence settled over them for a few minutes.

"Alright. But are you sure about not taking anyone else with you?"

"I'm sure. No one needs to know I'm gone," Maigan stood up, "they'll just worry about it. If anyone asks tell them I've got to the main land."

Elizabeth nodded and Maigan turned and quickly left, heading to the jumper bay. A few minutes later Elizabeth watched at the ship was lowered to be in front of the activated Stargate. Ava ran in and looked down at the address and then at Elizabeth, who had turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why are you letting her go?"

Maigan flew the ship through the gate and a few moments later the gate shut down as Atlantis lost its main power.

**Don't you just _love_ cliffhangers like this? They're so much fun! But I'll be nice and write the next part soon and post it to keep you all happy. **

**QUESTION: Would you like to see future Wraith that have come back and are sharing info with the Wraith in this time or not?**

**By the way..... ideas are still welcome hint, hint**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guardingangels86: **That would be later.

**PurpleYin: **Well, Maigan's just gone of to Wraith infested worlds, Atlantis has lost all power and they have no way of contacting her. Ava is upset coz she might loose her sister. As for the parent bit, they told them in a previous chapter who one half of their parents would be so as not to disrupt the timeline too much. Though Andrew _might_ say something later….

**Gothic Minerva:** Good, coz it's happening anyway.

---------------------------

**Chapter 9**

It had been a couple of hours since Maigan had left and the power had gone. Everyone had taken to going around with torches until the power had been returned. Rodney and Dr. Zelenka quickly made their way down the corridor to the main power room. The doors were stuck half-closed and there was a ZPM lying on the floor in front of the doors. Zelenka picked it up and the note that was underneath it. Rodney shined the torch onto the note.

"With love, Maigan," Zelenka read out.

"How cute," Rodney remarked sarcastically, "let's just put it back in."

The two of them went over and placed the ZPM back in its place and watched as it slowly went into the machine. Once it was inside all the lights came back on.

"Well done," Elizabeth smiled as the two scientists came back into the control room.

"Thank you," Rodney replied, "anyone know where Maigan is, Zelenka and I would like to talk to her."

"Why?" Teyla asked.

"Because…"

Zelenka was interrupted by an alarm going off. Rodney and Zelenka went over to the machine making the noise and looked at it and then each other, and then back to the screen.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked them.

"If we're reading this correctly," Zelenka began.

"Which we are," Rodney added.

"Maigan has left us a brand new ZPM that we've just put in."

"Which means…" John left it hanging.

"We have enough power to bring the shield back up," Rodney turned to face them.

"Where would Maigan have gotten the ZPM from?" Teyla asked as she looked around, slightly confused.

"Maybe there's a store of them somewhere," Aiden smiled, "and the kids know where."

John was about to say something when he felt something pull on his hand.

"What?" he asked looking down to see Lucy.

"James say's that Ava's upset and that she won't let him in. He said to come get you."

"Can you show me where?"

Lucy took his hand and led him out of the control room.

"On that note, where's Maigan?"

"She's visiting the mainland," Elizabeth answered immediately.

"Then we'll call her," Rodney started over to the radio.

"Stop," Elizabeth told him, "you won't be able to reach her."

"Why," Zelenka asked, "is she not on the mainland?"

"No. She went through the gate in a jumper just before we lost power," Elizabeth explained, "she said to tell anyone who'd asked that she'd gone to the mainland."

"What if she's in trouble," Aiden stood up straighter, "she may need help."

"We have no way of knowing where she is. She's got twenty ships to destroy and is doing them one after the other, gating from planet to planet."

"Then we get people to all the planet to wait for her."

"She's gone to Wraith occupied worlds," Peter turned to face them, "it would be suicide."

"So we have to wait," Teyla stated, "and hope she comes back."

"Ava, I know you can hear me," James called through the locked door, "please just let me in."

After a few moment s of silence James moved back and slid down against the wall opposite the door with his eyes closed.

"Lucy said there was a problem with Ava," John said as he came over, "wanna tell me what it is?"

"She's locked herself in there," James replied, "I've been trying for I don't know how long, but she won't let me in."

"Mind if I try?"

"Knock yourself out," James sighed, opening his eyes.

John went over to the door and knocked on it lightly.

"James, go away!" Ava's voice yelled.

"I'm not James," John replied, "mind if I come in?"

After a moment the door slowly opened. John went in and closed the door behind him. He saw Ava move back across the room out go out onto the balcony. After a moment he followed her and slowly sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I want her back," Ava whispered.

"Who?"

"I want the old Maigan back," she lent her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a little confused about all that," John replied as he put his arm around her, "so I can't help you there. She always been like this?"

"Ever since you and mum died. She always goes on these sorts of missions, hoping to die. She always comes back though. Every time she goes I keep thinking that she won't come back, that I will have lost her for good, rather than having this… thing that looks like and sounds like her wandering round," after finishing she started crying.

She turned round more and buried her face on John's shoulder as he wrapped his other arm around her.

James walked into the infirmary and went over to join the others who had taken up two of the beds. Keayna and Helen on one, and Lucy, Alex and Andrew on the other. Keayna looked up and smiled slightly.

"She okay?"

"Pass. She wouldn't let me in. John's in there talking to her," James replied as he sat down.

Lucy and Alex shuffled over and both climbed to sit on him.

Helen lent against her sister and Andrew climbed down and then up onto the other side of Keayna and lent against her as well.

"Is Maigan going to come back?" Lucy broke the silence that settled over them.

"I hope so," James muttered, "I hope so."

"Is Ava going to be okay?" Alex looked up at his brother.

"Yeah. We just have to wait for Maigan to get back."

"What if she doesn't come?" Helen asked.

"She always does," Andrew answered.

"But what if this time she doesn't," Helen moved closer to Keayna, "then what are we going to do?"

"She will, she always does," Keayna told her.

Maigan slowly rolled onto her side and was breathing deeply. She clothes were covered with blood some fresh and some dried. Her back and arms were covered with cuts. The five Wraith stood around her in a circle, looking down at her. The one wearing white that had long red hair walked towards her and crouched down next to her head. She ran a finger down the side of Maigan's face.

"You've lasted longer than most would have," she told her, "they would have been crying for it to end by now, but you're different. Why do you hold out against us? We will get what we want."

"Because I've got nothin' better…" she paused for a moment, "to do."

"Why are you so different from the rest?"

"Watching ones parents get eaten…" she started coughing and after a moment stopped and looked down at the droplets of blood.

The redhead smiled slightly before standing up. She pointed at one of the Wraith and then at Maigan. She turned and left, the other four Wraith following her. The fifth Wraith went over to Maigan and picked her up before walking out of the room and heading the other way. He took her to the cells and threw her into one before the 'door' closed behind him as he left.

Maigan rolled onto her side and started crying.

**Will Maigan ever escape? **

**What's with the redhead Wraith?**

**Didn't she die? **

**What does the redhead want to know? **

**And why has the Wraith ship just changed course for Atlantis? **

**(Damn, you weren't meant to know that last question).**

**Anywho…**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**PurpleYin:** They revealed Andrew's mother in Chapter 5. It's Elizabeth. And the wedding is postponed until everyone is happier and safe again. (P.S. this is the re-written version complete with Rodney, Andrew and Elizabeth's kidnapping) 

**Gothic Minerva: **Maybe, then again, maybe not. Haven't decided that yet.

**Please read what is written at the bottom in bold. Ta.**

---------

**Chapter 10**

"Where's Ava?" Teyla asked as she walked towards John.

"In there," John replied as he quietly closed the door.

"How is she?"

"Upset, worried, erm… did I say upset?"

"You did," Teyla smiled slightly, "Keayna is considering telling what happens so that Maigan will become different to what she it now."

"That depends on what else would change as well. It may still happen just might be earlier or later," John said as he put his hands in his pockets, "then again it may change the thing so much that she'll never get born. Anyway, Ava wants to talk to you."

"Me?" Teyla repeated, slightly shocked.

"Apparently you help look after her when Maigan gets ill," John shrugged as he opened the door, "don't ask me."

They both look in to see a Wraith standing holding an unconscious Ava and another next to it. The Wraith holding Ava disappeared and the second one shot at Teyla with a green energy pulse before disappearing. John quickly turned to Teyla and caught her before she hit the floor. He carefully picked her up before starting to the infirmary.

He arrived a few minutes later and placed her on one of the spare beds. Keayna ran over to stand next to the bed.

"What happened?"

"Wraith were in Ava's room. One got her and the other shot Teyla," John explained not looking up.

"What colour was the pulse?"

"What?"

"What - colour - was - the - pulse?" Keayna repeated slowly.

"Green… why?" he looked up at her.

"Helen! Larien's herb garden, green pulse, now!" Keayna ordered.

Helen quickly got up and ran out of the infirmary.

"What does the green pulse mean?" John asked as Keayna started linking Teyla up to monitors.

"I haven't got time," she replied absently as she carried on.

John moved out of Keayna's way as she came round to be on the same side as him. After a moment he went over to the other children.

"Will someone please tell me what it means?" he looked at each of them.

"Blue paralyses," Lucy began.

"Red knocks out," Alex continued.

"And green kills," James whispered.

"She's… she's going to die?" John asked slowly.

"Unless Keayna works quick enough," James sighed.

"What are you not telling me?" John looked at Andrew.

Andrew looked over at James.

"We can't tell you," James told him quietly.

Helen ran back in and over to Keayna holding a small pouch. Keayna took the pouch and took out the small berries from inside. She turned to the side and quickly crushed them. Helen passed her a syringe and she took up the berry juice before turning to the drip she'd attached and inserting the juice into it.

"Now what?" John came back over.

"Now. We wait."

"What's going on?" Carson asked as he ran into the infirmary, "I saw Helen running back here."

"Teyla's dying," John stated quietly.

"I've dealt with it," Keayna pulled a blanket over Teyla, "all we can do now is wait."

Ava was thrown into the same cell as Maigan. She stood up and looked around. Seeing her sister and ran over and knelt next to her.

"Maigan, Maigan?" Ava asked as she put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Ava?" Maigan whispered as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her.

"I'm here," Ava moved the hair off of Maigan's face, "I'm here."

"It hurts," Maigan whispered.

"Shh, just rest now. Rest. It'll be alright."

"She's here…" Maigan started coughing again, "she's here…"

"Who is?"

Maigan went to answer when the cell opened and two Wraith came in and dragged her out.

They took her to the same room as before and chucked her back on the ground in front of the red-head.

"We have your sister now," the red-head stated as she crouched down, "tell us what we want to know and she won't be harmed… much."

"Go… to hell," Maigan muttered.

"Have it your way then," the red-head stood up and motioned to the guards to take her away again.

The two of them grabbed and arm each and slowly started dragging Maigan back to the cell.

Rodney looked up to see Andrew run in. He went over and Rodney turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Teyla got…" Andrew stopped mid sentence and stared behind Rodney.

Rodney slowly turned to see three Wraith standing there "Well this is bad."

One came and grabbed Andrew while the other two grabbed Rodney before they all disappeared from the room.

At the sound of cries Elizabeth walked out of her office and into the control room. All the people were lying on the ground unconscious. She heard a groan and went and knelt next to Peter.

"What happened?" she asked him.

He weakly tried to point behind her. Elizabeth slowly turned to see a Wraith standing behind her. It grabbed her arm before the two of them disappeared from the control room.

After a few minutes several Wraith came back to the cell with Elizabeth, Rodney and Andrew and put them in before leaving.

"You guys okay?" Ava asked them.

"For now," Elizabeth replied as she sat down next to Ava.

"Whose blood is that?" Rodney asked as he moved to sit on the other side of Elizabeth.

"Maigan's," Ava whispered, "they took her away before you came."

Andrew walked over and sat in between Rodney and Elizabeth.

"How bad is it?" Andrew looked up at Ava.

"Very," Ava replied quietly.

"Teyla was shot," Andrew said quietly, "green one."

"Where is she?" Ava asked immediately.

"Keayna's working on it.

"What exactly does this green pulse mean?" Elizabeth looked between the two children.

"If the antidote isn't given in time," Ava paused, "the person shot will die."

"So why is everyone so worried about Teyla being shot?" Rodney looked over at Ava.

"She's Auntie Teyla."

"Are… are you disappearing?" Rodney stared at her arm.

Ava's entire right arm had become transparent.

"That is not good," she stated as she looked at her arm.

"She's you're mother," Rodney said slowly, "it's the only explanation."

"Yeah," Ava sighed and sat back against the wall, "she's mum."

"So why is she fading?" Elizabeth looked slightly confused.

"Because if Teyla dies before Maigan and Ava are born… they won't ever exist."

"So the more Ava and Maigan fade, the closer Teyla is to dying?" Elizabeth looked at Rodney.

He just nodded. The door opened and Maigan was chucked in before the Wraith left again. Ava carefully moved her sister back over to where she'd been sitting before sitting on the other side of her and leaning Maigan back against her.

"Ava?" Maigan whispered hoarsely.

"Shh, just sleep."

"What's… happening?"

"It's mum," Ava whispered, "she was shot by a green pulse."

"Who…"

"Lizzie, Rodney and Andrew," Ava told her, "now rest."

"She…"

"Maigan, don't talk now. You need to save you're strength," Ava wiped away a tear from her cheek, "please."

A few moments later the doors opened again and four Wraith came in and dragged Rodney and Elizabeth out, taking them in different directions.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Andrew yelled.

**Does Teyla survive?**

**Did Elizabeth and Rodney hear what Andrew yelled?**

**And does is make Andrew disappear?**

**And does John find out what they're not telling him?**

**What will his reaction be if he does find out?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**Okay this is where you decide something important. Should Teyla die? Your votes will decide her fate. NO VOTES MEANS SHE DIES!**


	11. Chapter 11

**PurpleYin:** Here's the chapter just on Rodney, Elizabeth and Andrew that I'd said I'd do. Hope you like it.

**Zoe: **Thank you. You're the first person to vote so far.

**Guardingangels86:** I'm glad you like it.

**erabuhikari:** Thank you

**StargateAtlantisfan:** Glad you like it!

**Furlings are Cats**: Well, I won't kill her now, but she might die briefly die later…

**Gothic Minerva**: Glad you're happy. And a happy belated new year to you too.

**Wingo'Meliki:** Okay, for the sake of me not dying and keeping this story going, she won't die.

**Votes:**

**To die: 0**

**Not to die: 7**

**I somehow think that she will now NOT die… permanently anyway…**

**--------**

**Chapter 11**

When Elizabeth was brought back to the cell she saw Andrew asleep sitting leaning against Rodney and Ava and Maigan were missing. Once inside the cell and the Wraith had gone she walked over and slowly sat on the other side of Andrew.

"How is he?" she asked quietly.

"Okay, Maigan and Ava have been gone since before I got back," Rodney looked down at Andrew, "did you erm… hear him… say anything before?"

"When?"

"When they took us out."

"Yes."

A silence descended over them and they both looked down at Andrew as he stirred slightly, shifting to lean against Elizabeth. She smiled slightly before looking up.

"So, what did you hear him say?"

"Mummy and daddy," Rodney looked straight ahead.

"Same here. So… who do you think James, Lucy and Alex's mother is?"

"Could be anyone," he replied, thankful for the slight change of subject.

"I think it's someone from the city."

"Why?" he looked over at her.

"Because."

"What about Keayna and Helen?"

"Someone not from the city."

"Again… why?"

"I don't know, they have a sort of… difference about them from the others."

"So that immediately means their mother is not from the city."

"You asked me what I thought. I told you," she carefully picked Andrew up and placed him on her knee.

Another silence descended over them, both looking around the cell and not at each other.

"What did they ask you?" Elizabeth broke the silence.

"Mainly stuff about the city, you?"

"Same here. How do you think the Wraith got in?"

"In?"

"To the city?"

"Probably some kind of teleporting device," Rodney closed his eyes.

"Rodney, you okay?" Elizabeth asked, her concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah," he opened his eyes and looked at her, "a little tired."

"He hasn't disappeared," Elizabeth stated.

"So I guess he'll still be born then."

The two of them looked at each other for a moment before a loud scream caught their attention, causing them both to turn to the door.

"What was that?" Andrew whispered.

"Probably one of the girls," Rodney replied quietly.

Elizabeth looked down to see Andrew burring his face on her shoulder.

"What are they doing to them?" his muffled voice asked.

"Don't worry about it," Elizabeth told him, "when we get back Carson and Keayna will make sure they're alright."

"Are we going to go back?"

"We will," Rodney smiled slightly, "can you tell us something?"

"What?" Andrew asked slowly, looking at them both.

"Is Keayna and Helen's mother from the city?" Rodney asked him.

"No."

"Is James, Lucy and Alex's mother from the city?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes."

"How did you…" Rodney looked at Elizabeth.

"I told you. I think."

"What are you smiling at?" Rodney looked down at Andrew.

"Nothing."

"Yes," Rodney said, not believing him.

"Leave him alone," Elizabeth smiled as she gently hit Rodney's arm.

"I didn't do anything."

The two of them just looked at him. Rodney quickly moved away from them.

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked.

"Moving."

"Why?"

"She hits me and you sit there smiling at me. You two are a scary combination."

"I'm sorry," Andrew got up and walked over before sitting down next to him.

"Me too," Elizabeth followed Andrew and sat on the other side of Rodney.

"I'm not going to win, am I?"

"No," Andrew smiled.

"Fine," Rodney sighed.

Andrew smiled before he got up and moved to sit in between them.

"How old are you?" Rodney looked down at the boy who would be his son.

"Ten."

"When's your birthday?"

"January 18th."

A silence descended over them.

"What year were you born?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Maigan said if we came we couldn't say what year we were born. It would upset the timeline and stuff."

"Maigan said?" Rodney repeated slowly.

Andrew looked down and closed his eyes, the serious air had returned to the cell.

"What's wrong with that?" Elizabeth looked confused.

"It means that they would have deliberately come back in time," Rodney looked down at him, "did you?"

Andrew remained silent and didn't looked up.

"We're not angry, we just want to know," Elizabeth told him quietly.

"Maigan was meant to come by herself to change some things," Andrew slowly looked up, "but the Wraith attacked so mummy said we had to go through to. To tell Maigan."

"The future Wraith know where Atlantis is?" Elizabeth repeated, shocked.

Andrew nodded.

"So they found it by…"

"She came back too," Andrew whispered.

"Who is 'she'?" Rodney asked gently.

Andrew closed his eyes as tears started to form. Elizabeth placed him on her knee and he buried his face on her shoulder. There was another loud scream followed closely by a second voice screaming out. Andrew wriggled closer to Elizabeth and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh, don't worry," she whispered to the little boy, "it'll be alright."

"She'll kill them," Andrew's muffled voice spoke, "and then it won't get changed."

"What won't get changed?" Rodney asked.

"The thing Maigan came to change," Andrew slowly looked up.

"Can you tell us anything about it?"

Andrew shook his head. "We were only told that she was going back to change something that would make everything better."

"What was wrong?" Rodney said after a moment of silence.

"The Wraith woke up so older ones, they remembered the beginning… and they're harder to kill…" a fresh wave of tears hit and he buried his face again.

"They do something bad?" Elizabeth asked.

Andrew nodded.

"How bad?"

"They killed daddy," he whispered.

"What happened?" Rodney asked looking at Elizabeth.

"They killed you," she repeated as she hugged Andrew.

Rodney went to speak when the cell to the door was opened and Maigan was thrown in, followed closely by Ava. Both landed by the wall and didn't move.

"Teyla's not doing to well is she?" Elizabeth looked at Rodney.

Both girls were completely transparent.

**So. What ya think? Next chapter is on the rest of the people. Any other people you want chapters on? If so, REVIEW AND TELL ME. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Rayne:** No one has **EVER** said that about any of my stories before… kinda speechless… I hope you enjoy the rest of it.

He's too preoccupied with Teyla…. And I plan on introducing someone that has something to do with Carson….  
**PurpleYin:** I'm glad you're happy. There might be more later…

**Zoe:** You'll have to wait to find out….

**Gothic Minerva:** We'll we can't like everything in life…

**--------**

**Chapter 12**

John slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He sat up and stretched before going back over to the seat next to Teyla and sitting in it again.

"How is she?" Lucy asked as she came over and climbed up to sit on him.

"I don't know," John replied quietly.

"Keayna said you sit here long enough, so you should know."

"She hasn't woken up yet," John stated.

"Carson said to get you to eat something."

"I'll eat later."

"You said that yesterday."

The two of them were distracted by a small moan from Teyla's bed. Lucy got down and John immediately stood up and took Teyla's hand.

"Teyla?" he called quietly, "Teyla?"

"Where…" she whispered hoarsely as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Shh, don't speak," John told her.

Lucy quickly ran off to Carson's office and came back with Keayna a few moments later.

"Teyla?" Keayna asked as she came round the other side.

Teyla slowly turned her head to look at her.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Going into… Ava's room… where's Ava?"

"She's missing. As are Andrew, Rodney and Elizabeth."

There was a bright light in the room and a Wraith appeared behind John. It grabbed him and they both disappeared before anyone could react.

"So, at least we known how they were taken," Keayna muttered.

John was thrown into the same cell as the others. He slowly picked himself up and looked around as the Wraith left. Andrew was sitting in between Elizabeth and Rodney.

"You okay?" he asked them.

"We're fine, the girls are the ones to worry about," Elizabeth replied indicating the girls behind him.

John looked over to see the to them lying down; their bottom halves were transparent.

"We think Teyla's going to make it," Elizabeth replied to his confused expression.

"Teyla is their mother. Andrew told us she was hit with a green pulse and then we noticed that Ava was beginning to fade. Since they were completely transparent a while ago and are now not," Rodney explained, "we think she's going to make it."

"She woke up just before I was taken," John paused, "Teyla's their mother?"

"And I'm his father," Rodney added, indicating Andrew.

"Dad?" Ava muttered.

John turned around and scooted over to kneel next to Ava.

"I'm here," he took her hand.

"Is mum… okay?"

"She just woke up."

Ava smiled slightly.

"That good?" John asked as he slowly sat her up, leaning her against a wall.

"Yeah, it's good."

"What happened to Maigan?" John asked as he carefully sat Maigan up to lean against Ava.

"She was tortured," Ava slowly opened her eyes and looked at her sister.

"Who by?" John sat on the other side of Maigan before slowly shifting her to lean against him.

"Someone who they only refer to as 'she'," Rodney replied, "we've tried getting them to say more but they won't."

"And another thing we've learnt is that Maigan deliberately came back to change something," Elizabeth stated, "and the others had to follow after the Wraith found Atlantis."

"So how have they found it now?"

"She came back too," Ava explained quietly.

"She?"

"Your daughter means me," the redhead stated as she came over to the cell followed by two other Wraith.

"I thought I'd killed you," John shifted Maigan to lean against Ava before standing up and going over to the door.

"I am one of the Eldar," she stated, "you older daughter has quite a lot of strength for a human. She's lasted longer than any others would have."

"What do you want?"

"For you all to watch your children die slowly before we kill you."

"Sorry to cause you a wasted trip but that's not going to happen."

"Isn't it?" she asked before the three of them left.

"John…" Elizabeth trailed off.

He turned to her and then at the girls, they were beginning to become more transparent again.

Over the next half-hour the others were slowly brought to the same cell. Lucy and Alex were sitting either side of Aiden, James had Ava leaning against him, Carson was sitting with Helen, Maigan was leaning against John, Andrew had moved to be sitting on Rodney whilst Elizabeth lent against him and Keayna sat next to Teyla, keeping an eye on the Athosian.

"What are they going to do?" Lucy looked up at Aiden.

"I don't know," he replied.

"While we got the time, anyone wanna fill us in on the Eldar?" John looked around.

"They're the Wraith that remember the beginning," Maigan explained quietly, "they are… very hard to kill and love eating… slowly."

"Maigan?" Ava looked over.

"What?"

"Just checking you're still with us."

"You're one to talk," Maigan whispered as she looked over at Keayna, "how's mum?"

"I'd rather we were back in the city," Keayna looked over.

"So would I," John muttered, "get everyone fixed."

"Talking of everyone," James looked up, "do you think they'll…"

"Possibly," Helen replied.

"I think they will," Andrew looked over.

Two Wraith came in and grabbed Keayna before talking her out quickly before anyone could react.

They took her to a small room where the redhead was standing with someone thrown at her feet. The woman was dressed similarly to the Athosians but the style of clothes had a slight difference to them. The Wraith let go of Keayna and she rushed over to the woman, rolling onto her back.

"Mother?" she whispered.

"Who…" the woman looked up.

"Shh, just be quiet," Keayna told her as the two of them were dragged out of the room again and back to the cell.

The two of them were thrown back in and Carson moved Helen to sit with Elizabeth before going over to help. The two of them moved the woman over to be near Teyla so that Keayna could sit in between her two patients.

"Is mummy okay?" Helen quickly walked over and looked at Keayna.

"I don't know what they've don to her," Keayna pulled her sister closer, "it looks okay so far."

"Why?"

"We're not gone yet."

"The twins are getting better," James added.

Keayna nodded before looking at the two girls and then at Carson.

"Yes," she smiled, "this is mum."

"Know I understand why your parents met in a Wraith cell," Maigan muttered, "we put them there."

"Almost a complete set," the redhead walked over and looked in, "just one missing."

**So, is this to you're liking? James, Alex and Lucy's mum will appear in the next chapter and there will be interaction between Carson and…. Actually I need a name for her so suggestions are welcome.**

**Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**PurpleYin: **I'll try and put that in coming chapters for you. Well, Aiden and Lizzie are going to meet at their son's wedding so… yeah.

**Rayne:** Thank you! 

**Gothic Minerva: **Glad you liked it. Thank you for the suggestions. I have chosen the Quenya translation of Jessica. Almie.

**Guardingangel86:** Hope you like this chapter as well and thanks for suggesting.

**Star: **Glad you like it! I warn you, evil plot bunnies at work now… �� I wasn't meant to tell anyone that… oh bother…

-

**Chapter 13**

"What do you want now?" John sighed.

"You'll find out when she arrives."

"Who?"

"You'll see," the redhead turned and left, leaving them in silence.

John turned to face the others. "When who arrives?" he asked, looking between all the children.

"She won't so don't worry," James replied as he closed his eyes, "dad meets her later."

"What's your name?" Carson turned to look at the woman who had been brought back with Keayna.

"Almie," she replied smiling, "and yours?"

"Carson," he replied as he came over and sat next to her.

Helen got off of Keayna and sat in between her parents. After a few moments of listening to them talking John turned to Maigan.

"I need to know what we're up against," he told her quietly.

"A wall," she replied smiling.

"As in to get out of here," he stated as he tried not to smile.

"Oh, that. As far as I can tell there's only one Eldar here, the rest are the run of the mill Steve's."

"Steve's?"

"Hoffans, he died etc etc etc."

"You named them all Steve?"

"Well I couldn't go and name them all, I got the names Murray, Fred, Bob, Freddie, Gemma… and then I got stuck."

"When she grows up," Teyla stated smiling, "you are looking after her, and I'll look after Ava."

"But what if I don't wanna look after Maigan?"

"Then I'll get Rodney to look after her."

"Good point," John replied quickly, "I'll keep her."

"Nice to know I'm loved so much," Maigan muttered.

"We love you really," Ava came over and hugged her sister.

"Yeah," John added as he hugged her as well, "and I don't even know you yet. So, leaving?"

The two of them moved back to give Maigan move room.

"Jump the guards," Maigan replied.

A few minutes later two Wraith came over and the cell door opened. The two of them went over to Teyla and dragged her out. Once they were gone John turned to his daughter.

"I thought we were going to jump the guards," he stated.

"Why, mum's safe."

"The Wraith have just taken Teyla and they're probably going to kill her!" John stated, his voice getting louder.

"Those two were Celeron and Nolan, they're two of the Halves!" Maigan shouted back.

"So why have they taken only her?"

"There's too many of us to move in one go!"

"Nice of you to tell me!"

"I didn't know they were coming to help!"

"I thought you knew what happened!"

"It didn't happen when we were told! Being here has changed things!"

A silence settled over the whole cell. Everyone had turned to look at John and Maigan. Rodney looked down to see Andrew sitting on his burring his face. Rodney put his arms around him as Elizabeth lent her head against his shoulder.

"Maigan, come here," Almie broke the silence.

Maigan tried getting up. As Ava moved to help her Maigan batted away her hand. Maigan slowly walked over and sat next to Almie.

"You need to calm down," Almie told her quietly, "shouting won't accomplish anything."

"It'll make me feel better," Maigan muttered.

"Other than that," Almie smiled slightly.

"She's right," Carson added, "now why don't you apologise?"

Maigan just stared at him with a 'you-must-be-joking' look while the other children tried to stop smiles forming.

"Take it she takes after John in apologising," Elizabeth whispered, causing Rodney to smile.

"Don't ever send them on a negotiation mission together."

"Wasn't planning to."

"This is my motto," Maigan explained, "shoot first, shoot later, shoot some more then once everyone's dead, try to ask some questions. Ava is the people person. She can apologise."

"But she didn't do anything," Rodney spoke up.

"Does the word 'twin' mean _anything_ to you?" Maigan turned to stare at him.

"Leave him alone," Elizabeth said as she raised her head.

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to."

"Don't mummy, she'll just get angry again. She likes daddy really," Andrew put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"No matter how many times I've heard that now, I'm never going to get used to it," Rodney muttered.

"What?"

"Mummy and daddy," Rodney turned to look at Elizabeth.

"And he still has to be born," John added.

"You're not helping," Rodney told him.

"Can I help?" Lucy asked looking at him.

"Not really."

A few moments later Teyla was dragged back to the cell by two Wraith. They threw her at John and quickly moved and took Maigan back with them.

"I thought the two that took her were good guys," John looked round at everyone as Keayna scrambled over to check the Athosian leader.

"She was shot with their new one guys," Keayna looked around.

"How many do they have now?" James asked.

"Four," Andrew answered, "blue, red, green and purple."

"Purple?"

"Her right palm."

Keayna raised Teyla's hand and looked at the palm; it was faintly coloured purple.

Maigan was breathing heavily, swaying slightly on her feet. After seeing Celeron and Nolan lying dead she grabbed Nolan's knife and attack the other Wraith in the room, leaving only the Eldar. The Eldar said something in her own language before Maigan threw the knife at her, embedding it in the Eldar chest. She turned to be greeted by a red Wraith pulse hitting her.

A Wraith grabbed her arm and started dragging her back to the cell, followed by thirteen other Wraith. Once they'd arrived at the cell the thirteen Wraith went in, standing one in front of each of the prisoners except for Teyla. Helen wriggled closer to Carson as Andrew closed his eyes and buried his face on Rondey's shoulder. Aiden pulled Alex and Lucy closer to him.

"What…" John began.

He didn't finish as soon as he spoke the Wraith raised their weapons in perfect timing together and fired. A Wraith then grabbed the person they shot and dragged them out, away from the cell. The Wraith who had Maigan went in and dragged Teyla a long as well, bringing up the rear of the line.

Sgt. Bates looked at the scene before him. The Wraith had appeared in the gate room and dumped their prisoners before crying out together and leaving. The medical staff who were on standby waited a few moments, looking up at Bates.

"Go help," he ordered, once he'd found his voice.

The medical staff quickly started over and placing them people on gurney's before rushing them back to the infirmary.

A few hours later Sgt. Bates walked into the infirmary and over to the temporary head doctor.

"How are they doing?" he asked.

"Not good," she replied, "see for yourself."

Bates looked over. All the children were transparent.

**I TOLD YOU THE EVIL PLOT BUNNIES WERE AT WORK HERE! So…. do you like it?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rayne:** Well… I'm glad you're happy. I'll try to update more often.

**Gothic Minerva:** You're welcome. Quenya is one of the Elven dilects from Middle-Earth, the other being Sindarian. The name needed an 'alien' twist.

**PurpleYin:** If I ever finish, I'll go back through it and improve all the chapters. I do this occasionally when I need to read through it, though I have yet to post any of the 'improved' chapters, I'm probably going to do it once I've finished.

-

**Chapter 14 **

"Where am I?" John asked himself.

As he looked around he thought he was in a large room. A very large room, as he couldn't see the ceiling or any walls. The floor was grey and had a fine mist hovering over it.

"Is anyone there?" he called out, turning around.

After a moment he heard his own question echoing in reply.

"Yes," a second voice replied from behind him, "do you like what I've done with the place?"

John turned to see someone standing there. They were wearing a white medieval style dress with gold patterns embroidered upon it. She had shoulder length blonde hair and sparkling green eyes.

"I was expecting heaven to be, well… happier," John stated as he gestured to what he presumed was the room they were in.

"Disappointed?" she asked as she tiled her head to one side slightly.

"You could say that, yeah," he said as he crossed his arms.

"Too bad," she smiled slightly, "you really shouldn't believe everything you think."

"So I'm not dead then?" hope was laced through his question, letting his arms drop to his sides again.

"Maybe we'll never know."

"Are you here to help or just annoy me?" he asked taking a couple of steps towards her.

"Don't rub the lamp unless you're ready for the genie."

"So that means what?"

"What it's meant to."

"Which is what?"

"You'll understand it if you're meant to."

"Could you tell me something I can understand?"

"Live as long as you like. It won't shorten how long you're dead."

"Again with the subject of death. Anything else?"

"No matter where you go; you're there."

"So where is here?"

"I don't pretend to know all the answers. I don't pretend to even know what the questions are."

"But you do know where here is?"

"Yes."

After a moment John went to say something.

"Talk only if you can improve on the silence," she stated before he could speak.

"Can you answer yes and no questions for me?"

"Yes."

"Good, now, where am I?"

"Due to budget cuts, the light at the end of the tunnel will be out."

"So I am dead then?"

"Yes," she paused for a moment, a small smiled on her face, "and no. Have a seat."

* * *

"What does this mean?" Bates asked turning back to face the doctor.

"Our people seem to be caught in some sort of limbo," she said as they both walked over to stand closer to the children, "Keayna said something about, the closer one or both parents get to dying, the more the children would become transparent."

"They're _all_ dying?" Bates sounded shocked.

"Possibly. One parent dying could be enough. We can only tell in time."

"Is time something they have?" Bates broke the silence that had settled over them.

"I honestly don't know," she sighed.

"Whose this?" Bates walked over to stand next to Almie.

"We don't know. She appears to be Athosian. I've asked someone to come over to see if they recognise her," the doctor replied as she followed.

"Let me know as soon as you know anything."

"I will."

Bates took one last look at them before leaving the infirmary. After a few steps he heard the monotone sound of a heart monitor and ran back in. The medical staff were standing around one person. John Sheppard.

* * *

"What just happened to me?" John demanded as he stood up knocking back his chair and looking at his right arm; a few moments ago it had become transparent.

"They're not ready to let you go yet," she remained seated.

"So I just…" he couldn't finish his question.

"Yes," she replied bluntly, "each day is a gift."

"Maigan, Ava…."

"Are still with us for now," she interrupted again, "though their future is not clear to us right now."

"Us?" John repeated slowly after a moment.

"Myself and the others."

"What others?" he stepped towards her again.

Suddenly John heard a multitude of voices speaking. He looked around trying to see who was speaking but saw no one else.

"You're… you're…"

"We are the Ancients who stayed behind in the Pegasus Galaxy," she stood up and stepped closer to him.

"Thought you weren't allowed to interfere," it was more of a statement than a question, though confusion was evident in his voice.

"This was a collective decision."

"Why me? Why not someone else?" he stepped backwards away from her.

"Because you would understand."

"Understand _what_?"

"The early bird may get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese."

"That's just…"

"Confusing?"

"Yeah."

"Good," she smiled, "you must remember it though. It'll help in time."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Hope dies last."

"That it?"

"Only one thing is alive and well here; evil, and it must be destroyed. But first, it must be found."

"Is that here, or back in Atlantis or somewhere else?"

"I don't have all the answers, only questions," she smiled as she turned around.

"Wait!" John called as she started walking away.

"Welcome to reality… come again soon." A few moments later she faded away and the chairs soon followed.

"Aren't you gonna send me back?" he called out to the empty room, "I like it here but one thing, Atlantis is nicer!"

* * *

After a few moments the nurses moved back to what they were doing before. Bates slowly made his way back over to stand next to the doctor.

"Is he…"

"He's fine for now," the doctor sighed, "something…"

"What?" Bates prompted immediately when she stopped speaking.

"It's nothing."

"Would it explain why he's… different from the others?"

"Possibly."

"Then what is it?"

"It's almost as if he's talking to someone in his head. It's the only way to explain the irregular readings."

"Irregular readings?"

"Brain activity. It was almost as if someone else was in there with him. They appeared to have left now," she pointed to the monitor.

**So, who should wake first? Suggestions welcome. And what exactly did that Ancient mean by all the strange stuff she said? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter or so.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Szhismine:** Glad you like it!

**soin2jesse:** More is here, and no I think that you're thinking of Oma. This Ancient is different.

**Rayne:** Yes John is in limbo. Teyla might wake soon, I'm not to sure on who's going to wake first just yet.

**PurpleYin:** I've got something planned for them so they won't wake up first. And as for the last bit it was Dr. Steph Ferris who said the thing about John and she's based on my friend to have a very big imagination.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been working on the other chapters to make them better.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 15**

Bates and the Athosian who had come over from the mainland were in the infirmary, standing on either side of Almie.

"Do you recognise her?" Bates broke the silence.

"Her name is Almie," the Athosian looked up at him.

"So she's one of the Athosians then," Bates stated, looking down at her for a moment.

"No," the Athosian shook his head, "she is the daughter of Musetta of the Allari. We have traded with them many times, and they are good friends of ours. Tell me, how did she come to be here? It is impossible for gate travel for them in their winter months."

"She was given back at the same time as the others," Bates gestured to everyone else, "we thought she might be an Athosian because of the style of her clothes. That's why you were asked to come over."

The Athosian looked up and at the rest of the people lying on beds in the infirmary. He stopped when he saw one person. He looked at Bates for a moment, then looked back at the person who had caught his attention.

"Teyla?" he whispered as he went over to stand next to her, with Bates quickly following him.

* * *

"Teyla?" John looked at the figure who had appeared before him.

"Major?" Teyla asked as she turned around, looking at the 'room' she was now in.

"Why are you here?"

"I do not know. Where is here?"

"Erm… pass. There's nothing much to do other than try to catch the mist."

"But you cannot catch the mist," Teyla's confusion was showing.

"That's the challenge. Also you could try to figure out what that Ancient meant," John thought for a moment, "she never told me her name."

"How did you come to be here?" a third voice spoke up.

The two of them turned to see the same Ancient standing there, her arms folded and looking slightly angry.

"Before you ask my name is Cala. Now, how did you get here?"

"I do not know," Teyla answered after a moment, "I just appeared."

"You must have brought her," Cala turned to John.

"How? I just wanna go back."

"Is there no way to send us back?" Teyla spoke calmly.

"I will ask. We worked as a collective to bring you here," Cala told John before he could ask.

"Thank you," Teyla bowed her head slightly.

"So," John sighed once the Ancient had gone, "what you wanna do?"

* * *

"Where am I?" Almie looked around to find herself in a large room similar to the one John and Teyla were currently in.

"That's what I want to know," Carson stated as he looked around as well.

"You can blame Major Sheppard," Cala said as she appeared, "he is somehow causing you all to go into your own limbo's."

"Limbo?" Carson repeated, shocked.

"What is 'limbo'?" Almie looked confused.

"It's the place between the living and the dead," Carson explained.

"How is he doing this?" Almie asked.

"We don't know."

"What's your name?" Carson inquired.

"My name is Cala. I am one of the Ancients who remained in the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Why are we here?" Almie gestured to the 'room'.

"We brought Major Sheppard to his limbo so that we could warn him of certain events. Then Teyla appeared and now you are in your own limbo. We have no control over this and no idea of how this came to be."

"This," Aiden looked around, "its freaky."

"I seems you will all go into limbo," Cala sighed before fading away.

"So… where are we?" Aiden asked, clearly confused.

* * *

"Liz? Liz?"

Liz's eyes fluttered open and came into focus to see Rodney kneeling over her. He carefully helped her sit and she looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. You feel okay?"

"I've been better."

"Well I don't think that we're dead, which is a good thing."

"Is anyone else here?"

"Not that I can see, but it's a big place so…" Rodney told her as he sat down next to her.

"I'm gonna sleep," she told him quietly, closing her eyes and leaning her head against him.

"I don't think you should," Rodney looked down to see she already was sleeping, "or you could just do so anyway."

"Is she sleeping?"

Rodney looked up to see Cala standing in front of the two of them and nodded.

"I'm not sure how long you will have to stay in your limbo but I will do all I can to get you out soon."

"How's Andrew?"

"He's okay for now," Cala smiled.

Rodney nodded slightly and looked back down at Elizabeth for a moment. When he looked up again Cala had gone.

* * *

"So, been able to figure anything out yet?" John asked Cala once she'd appeared.

"Yes. You are the most annoying person I've ever had to deal with. Maigan comes a close second though."

"I believe the Major means about letting us leave this place," Teyla stated, smiling slightly.

"Still have nothing on that. The others are about as annoyed as you are."

"Others?" John questioned.

"Carson and Almie are in limbo with Aiden there as well, and Rodney and Elizabeth are in limbo. The children are all slowly disappearing for good which means that unless this problem is sorted soon, they'll never exist."

"How do you know about Maigan?"

"I've met your children, we exist outside time and space and are present everywhere. I will tell you this. You have to live. Maigan destroyed the ship you were both killed on."

Before either of them could say anything Cala disappeared again.

"That is what she came to change," John muttered to himself.

"Who?"

"Maigan, she came back deliberately to change something so that the future would turn out differently. By destroying the ship we're meant to die on she's altered the future. All we need to do is live so that she'll possibly be born," his voice trailed off.

"Perhaps she and Ava will be," Teyla smiled slightly.

* * *

"Is there anything we can do for them?" Bates asked Steph as she took down some notes.

"At the moment, I have absolutely no idea," she sighed, "I'm not sure that any of them are going to make it."

"What do you mean?" he asked immediately.

"It's the children," she explained, "rather than just being transparent… they're disappearing completely. If this carries on they'll never exist."

Bates looked over at the children and then back at their parents. "Are you _sure_ there is nothing that can be done?"

"I don't know, I've never had to deal with anything like this before."

After a few moments of silence there was a loud cry from behind them. They both look over to see one of the children crying out.

**So, you like?**

**VOTE: Who should wake first? (You can vote for two people)**

Aiden

Almie

Carson

John

Liz

Rodney

Teyla


	16. Chapter 16

**Tara: **I'm sorry I didn't get you in the last chapter! I'm happy that you enjoy my story so much, and plot twists are what keep people reading :)There'll be more Carson/Almie later on I think and there will be more McWeir and it might involve Andrew but they all gotta wake up first…

**Guardingangels86: **Your welcome!

**Rayne:** Nope didn't stop writing. As for the new chapters I'm waiting for a friend to finish reading through them and then send them back so I can change anything if I need to and then post them. Let me know what your story is called so that I can go read it.

**Okra:** That's revealed at the wedding. Kinda.

**Strawberry Cupcake:** I'm glad you like it. They do make it thy just may not wake up anytime soon…

**

* * *

Chapter 16 **

The two of them ran over to stand on either side of Andrew. The young boy cried out again and sat up, breathing heavily and looking around frantically.

"Andrew?" Steph put her hand on his shoulder.

He turned to face her, confusion evident on his face. "Where…"

"You're back on Atlantis," Bates spoke up, "you were all returned. Do you know why?"

Andrew shook his head and turned to look at the others. He quickly turned back to face Steph.

"They're disappearing completely," she told him before he could ask, "you were as well, but not any more."

"They'll wake up soon," Andrew was looking over towards the grown-ups.

"Who?" Bates looked at Steph for a moment.

"Mummy and daddy."

"How do you know?"

"You wrote all about this and I read it when I found the file on the computer," he turned to look at both of them.

"For now, you should get some rest," Steph told him as she helped him lie down again, pulling the cover back over him, "I'll let you know how the others are doing later, okay?"

Andrew nodded and closed his eyes, settling down again. The two of them turned around to see Rodney sitting up and looking around, trying to figure out how he got there and why he wasn't dead yet.

"Dr. McKay," Steph said as she and Bates walked over, "how do you feel?"

"Confused," he replied, "very confused and not dead."

"You were given back," Bates explained, "the others aren't doing so good."

"What do you mean?"

"All the children apart from Andrew seem to be disappearing completely."

Rodney looked over to all the children, seeing what Bates had just told him. He then turned to look at all the grown-ups.

"I'm the first to wake?" he turned back to Steph and Bates.

Steph nodded. "All we can do is wait for them to wake up."

"What is going on?" Elizabeth asked as she looked around the infirmary.

Steph quickly went over and put her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder to steady her. She helped Elizabeth lie down again.

"Take it easy."

"Andrew…"

"Is fine and sleeping," Steph interrupted, "you should be as well."

"Has anyone else woken up yet?"

"Only Dr. McKay," Steph told he indicating the other doctor, "by what we saw with Andrew if the children become whole again, their parents wake next."

"Is there nothing you can do to wake them?" Elizabeth asked as she closed her eyes.

"It's too risky to try. I don't want to end up killing any of them."

"Let me know…" she muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Several hours had passed and no one else had woken yet. Steph was walking around each of them, taking down their readings. She looked at Teyla's readings and then wrote them down, looking back up to the monitors again. Steph's eyes widened slightly and turned to look down at Teyla, she was lying looking up at the ceiling.

"Teyla?"

"Where am I?" she asked quietly.

"You're back on Atlantis, you were all given back," Steph explained as she put down her clipboard and pen on the beside table, "Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay and Andrew are the only others to have woken. Andrew woke before his parents did."

"Ava, Maigan…" Teyla tried sitting up.

"No, you need to rest," Steph turned to look at the girls in question, "they're transparent as opposed to disappearing completely."

"Major Sheppard…"

"We'll know he's alright if the girls become whole again. For now you need to rest. I'll let you know as soon as anything happens to any of them. I promise."

Teyla slowly nodded and settled down to sleep again. Once she had Steph quickly went to see Bates to tell him what was happening.

A while after she had left Lucy and Alex stretched before sitting up and looking around. The two of them and James had become whole again. The twins got up and went over to see James.

"Are you awake yet?" Alex asked as he poked James' arm.

James yawned and sat up, looking down at his brother and sister. He got up, picked the two of them up and went over to the chair next to Aiden's bed. He sat with them on his knee and the two of them settled down leaning against him and going back to sleep.

"Okay, how'd I get back here?" Aiden looked around the infirmary.

"We got given back," James told him.

Aiden turned to look at him and saw the other two asleep on James' knee, clinging to his top.

"How long you been there?"

"Not long."

"What's going on?"

"Maigan changed the future, we were all given back and are slowly waking up. Andrew, Elizabeth and Rodney woke first, then Teyla, then us and you," James explained, "the girls, John, Almie and Carson haven't woken yet."

"They gonna wake soon?" Aiden yawned slightly.

"Andrew's the know-it-all, I'll ask when he wakes," James smiled slightly.

"You okay with those two?"

"Yeah, it's happened before," James looked down at his siblings, then back up at Aiden, "I'm used to it."

There was a cry from the other side of Aiden and Alex and Lucy suddenly woke up. James passed the to Aiden before going over to stand next to Almie.

"Almie, it's alright," he told her, putting his hands on her shoulders, "it's alright, calm down. You're safe here."

Almie calmed down and slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"You're on Atlantis with everyone else," James explained.

"How's everyone?" she asked quietly.

"Carson, John, Helen, Keayna, Ava and Maigan still have to wake up, but everyone else is fine."

"Hi," Helen had appeared next to James.

James jumped and then turned to look at Carson, who was sitting up and looking around.

"We're all fine, lie down, rest," Keayna told him, causing Carson to jump at her sudden appearance next to him.

"I take that back," James told Almie, "John, Maigan and Ava have yet to wake."

Almie smiled at him. James went back over to sitting next to Aiden and saw the other two were settled on either side of Aiden and all three were asleep.

* * *

"So they've still to wake," Bates looked at the three in front of him.

Most to of them had gone back to sleep. The younger children were all sitting in Carson's office drawing with Keayna half watching over them and half asleep. John, Maigan and Ava had all been moved to one end of the infirmary.

"Yes. Everyone else seems to be fine and by all indications of the twins Major Sheppard should be all right. All we have to do is wait for him to wake up," Steph replied, "all those awake can return to work at the end of the week."

"So as to avoid any complications," Bates guessed.

Steph nodded.

"Any indication on how long it will take him to wake?"

"No."

**TBC**

**A/N: I have not died or stopped writing, I just got a bit of writers block which I'm now currently over. **

**Time for a few questions to get your opinions, that will shape the nature of the rest of this story:**

**1. Should John wake soon?**

**2. Should they have James and Ava's wedding before the children return? **

**3. And is there anything you'd like to see in the final couple of chapters? (Yes, this story IS coming to an end, though a sequel might happen)**

**All thoughts welcome and considered.**


	17. Chapter 17

**wella:** I'm sorry it's so confusing but it's the way it's turned out, but I'm glad you still like it though. Thank you and here's the next part.  
The following review has been submitted to: The Solar Flare Saga Chapter: 16  
**Rayne:** Thoughts taken in and will be used, and now a 'Yey for me!'

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

Teyla had taken to being a constant vigil for John, Maigan and Ava. She sat with John on one side of her and the twins on the other. Those who had woken were all back on their regular duties around Atlantis, apart from SGA-1. The other children had been given a couple of spare rooms to use, the boys in one and girls in the other.

Lucy walked over towards Teyla, dragging her bear by one arm along the floor. She stood next to Teyla and looked up at her. After a few moments Teyla looked down at the girl. She smiled slightly and picked Lucy up, sitting the little girls on her knee.

"Are you okay?" Lucy broke the silence.

"I am just worried about Major Sheppard."

"Are Ava and Maigan going to wake up soon?" she asked hopefully.

"I do not know."

"You should eat something."

"I do not want to leave them."

"What if I stay?" Lucy looked up, "I could call for help if something happens and then you can eat something then come back here. Or I could bring you something."

"I will find something to eat later."

"That's what John said and then he never did," Lucy crossed her arms.

"Then would you mind bringing me something small?"

"Okay," Lucy smiled before climbing down, "look after Teddy."

Teyla looked down at the bear and a small smiled appeared on her face. She sat the bear on the table next to John's bed before looking back up at him.

"Mum?"

Teyla stood up and took Maigan's hand. "It is alright," she told the girl, "the others have all woken."

"Everyone?" Maigan whispered.

"Not everyone, John and Ava have still to wake."

"Where…"

"Ava is on your left. We were given back."

"It worked then," Maigan muttered to herself, smiling slightly.

"Have they woken yet?" Carson asked as he came over.

"Hi Carson," Maigan spoke quietly.

"Maigan has," Teyla told him, "Major Sheppard and Ava have not."

"According to Dr. Ferris, Maigan waking is a good sign. Have you eaten yet?"

"Here you go!" Lucy declared, as she seemed to suddenly appear next to Carson, holding a small bowl of jelly and a spoon.

"Thank you," Teyla took the offered items and sat down again, beginning to eat.

"Do I have to stay here?" Maigan asked, starting to feel back to normal.

"You're awake!" Lucy declared happily.

"Yeah, I'm awake," she smiled at the younger girl.

"I suppose you could leave, though don't do too much for now," Carson agreed as he disconnected the heart monitor from her.

"Thanks," she muttered as she carefully got up.

Lucy grabbed her hand and started leading her out of the infirmary to the rooms they'd been given to use.

* * *

"Maigan," James stated as she came in with Lucy, "is… is Ava…"

"Not yet," Maigan answered quietly, "neither has dad."

James and Keayna were both sitting in the girl's room. Lucy led Maigan over to a chair next to Keayna.

"About the rats," Maigan turned tot he other girl, "I have a feeling Ava's gonna wake soon, then dad should as well so…"

"I'll go talk to Rodney while you get dressed," Keayna stated before getting up and leaving the room.

"You think she's gonna wake soon?" James repeated.

Maigan nodded slowly. "Well, we are twins."

James got up and quickly left the room with Lucy close behind.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's just that what with everything that's happened, I figured people would need cheering up and having a wedding is the perfect excuse to throw a party to make everyone happy," Maigan explained to the Athosians.

"Why are you asking us?"

"Ava and I will be Teyla's daughters."

"Will be?" Hailing broke the silence.

"We've travelled back in time somehow, and before we go back to our time it seemed like a nice idea for Ava and James to get married here."

"Maigan," Keayna called as she came over, "Ava and John have just woken up. Apparently John's first words were 'can we have that party now?'."

"We can have it ready for tomorrow," Hailing told her.

"Thank you," Maigan bowed her head slightly before leaving with Keayna.

"It all set?"

"They can have it ready for tomorrow."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Ava demanded as the two girls walked into the infirmary.

"I like you too," Maigan walked over to her sister and hugged her.

"Can we have that party yet or not?" John broke the silence that had descended.

"Think you can survive until tomorrow?" Maigan broke the hug and turned to him.

"Definitely," he thought for a moment, "where will the party be?"

"On the mainland," Maigan smiled slightly, "remember you suggested them getting married here?"

John nodded.

"Well, they will be."

"You mean…" Ava faltered.

"I changed the future Ava," Maigan said as she revealed her right shoulder, there was no mark there at all, "we'll all be different now."

Ava closed her eyes as she felt the tears form. Maigan smiled as her own tears formed and she once again hugged her sister.

"Did I miss something?" Aiden motioned to the two girls as he came in.

"Maigan has altered their future, Ava is happy about it," Teyla explained.

"We get to have a party," John randomly stated.

"Why?" Aiden visibly perked up at the mention of the word 'party'.

"James and Ava are gonna get hitched tomorrow before they go back," John turned to James, "do we have to do anything?"

"Maigan will explain it all tomorrow."

"But…"

"Athosian weddings take place in the evening," Teyla explained, "it is easier to see any shooting stars at that time."

"Stars?"

"They are a sign of a long and happy marriage."

"All you have to do is sit in the family places," Maigan was now sitting next to her sister, "nothing to strenuous for your intellects to manage."

"Hey," John complained after a few moments, gaining a small laugh from Teyla.

"I am sorry," Teyla smiled.

"What colour are the rats?" Maigan turned to Keayna.

"Sea rats?"

"Oh yeah," Maigan said as if everything now made sense.

"Sea rats, do I even wanna know?" John looked between the two girls.

**Right, here's Chapter 17. I will be spending two weeks in Cornwall from Saturday with only my memory stick (think of it as loads of floppy disks mushed together) and my dad's laptop with no access to the internet. There for I will attempt to write the final couple of chapters (including the wedding) and the post them once I'm back. Hope you can all survive two weeks with any more from me. See you soon.**

**The faerie enchantress**


	18. Chapter 18

**gothic Minerva:** That must have been horrible! Two months? I would have died or something… Let me know once you've written it so I can read it.

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

"So, what does an Athosian wedding consist of?" Elizabeth asked Andrew as the two of them and Rodney walked along one of the balconies.

It was the morning of the wedding and everyone who had something to do was running around trying to get it done, so everyone else did their best to stay out of the way.

"Think of it as a normal Earth wedding with the odd twist every now and then."

"So who are we with, the groom or the bride?" Rodney inquired.

"The bride."

"Do we have to do anything?" Rodney asked, hoping they wouldn't have to do anything important and risk messing it up.

"Not really."

"When does it start?" Elizabeth looked down at the boy they were walking with; she liked him and was looking forward to him actually being with them.

"This evening, the party afterwards lasts for seven days."

"Will you be staying that long?"

Andrew shook his head. "We need to get back. We'll stay for a couple of hours after the wedding, but then we need to go."

"Then what should we do today?"

"Hide from everyone until we need to go over for the wedding," Rodney suggested, grinning.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head before looking down at Andrew. "Shall we?"

"Yes!" Andrew called out before taking their hands and leading them inside, "I know the perfect place to hide!"

Andrew led them to a small room that had several chairs in it and a small table. They went in and after looking foe a moment they all sat down.

"No one will find us here, except the others if we're needed for something," Andrew explained.

"This place never came up on our searches," Elizabeth said as she looked around.

"It's a hidden room, only someone looking for it, or who knows where it is, can find it," Andrew told her.

* * *

"Where are Keayna and Helen?" Almie asked as she walked into Carson's office, "I can not find them anywhere."

"Keayna is helping Ava and Helen is keeping Alex and Lucy occupied so that no one has to worry about them," Carson told her. "I thought it best to stay out of the way. People tend to get rather snappy when they're stressed, take Rodney for example, he's the worst I know."

Almie smiled slightly before coming in and sitting down opposite him.

"Carson, have you seen Lizzie?" Maigan stuck her head in the door.

"Dr. Weir?"

"No, Lizzie… the nurse?"

"She's on her break right now," he told her, "I can…"

He faltered when he saw that Maigan's head had disappeared from the doorway. Almie laughed slightly at his perplexed expression.

"They are truly wonderful children."

"And now that Maigan's changed the future they'll all be different from the ones we've gotten to know."

"I doubt that they will be very different from the ones that are with us now."

A silence descended over the two of them that lasted for a few minutes until someone came in.

"Hi," Helen smiled as she came over and sat next to Almie.

"We're are Lucy and Alex."

"Maigan asked Lizzie to look after them for a while and she agreed."

"As in nurse Lizzie?" Carson inquired.

"Are the twins with Lizzie?" Keayna asked as she came in and sat down, placing Helen on her knee.

"Yep, so now we get some time with mummy and daddy," Helen replied.

"Now I know why Rodney thinks that sounds odd," Carson spoke up, "it just is. I mean… you're not even born yet but you are and…"

"Good, isn't it?" Almie asked as the perplexed expression returned to Carson's face.

* * *

"Do I have to do anything?" Aiden asked as he and James were sitting in the cafeteria poking bowls of jelly with their spoons, to pass the time.

"No, just sit where you're told," James smiled at Aiden, he seemed to be more nervous than him and he was the one getting married in a few hours.

"Will you have to get married when you get back to your time?"

James went to answer and then stopped for a moment. "I don't know, probably."

"Where the other two?"

"With mum."

"Your mother?" Aiden asked slowly after a moment to let the words sink in.

James grinned and nodded. "You can meet her at the wedding."

"Can't you tell me anything now?"

"Err… no."

"Why not?"

"It's fun having this much power and I'm not giving it up anytime soon."

"How come I'm the only one who doesn't know who my other half is?" Aiden put the spoon he was holding down and looked straight at James.

"John and Teyla were obvious, so were Elizabeth and Rodney," James explained, "Carson and Almie met in a prison cell and you and mum meet at my wedding."

"Even though you're not even born yet."

"Yep."

"This is just too confusing."

"Tell me about it, we may have to go through this all over again when we get back to our time and then it'll be a bigger thing because they'll have more time to plan and prepare it."

"How will I know who she is?" Aiden broke the silence.

"It'll be obvious from where you are sitting as to who she is. To keep you quiet for now her name is Lizzie."

"She's from Earth?"

"Yep."

* * *

"Mum, have you seen Maigan today?" Ava asked as she got changed behind the screen.

"Only in passing, she seems preoccupied with something that seems to be of great importance," Teyla replied.

"Probably keeping out the way and trying to find a way to send us back knowing most people probably won't disturb her much because of the wedding," Ava reasoned as she came out from behind the screen.

"You look wonderful," Teyla stated as she looked at Ava.

Ava was wearing a simple sleeveless white dress that had a low cut back. She would wear it for the ceremony that evening.

"What is happening with my hair?"

"Major Sheppard has found some small fake white roses that we could weave into your hair later," Teyla indicated the small pile of the dresser.

Ava smirked. "Why don't you just call him John?"

"Because…"

"Yes, why don't you just call me John?" John interrupted as he came into the room and walked over to stand next to the two of them.

"I…"

"Stop picking on mum already," Maigan sighed as she came over to join them.

"And just where have you been?" Ava demanded.

"Just around," Maigan smiled innocently.

"Doing what?"

"Nothing much."

"I think she's lying," John stated.

"Really, whatever gave you that idea?" Maigan remarked sarcastically, gaining a look of mock shock from John.

Teyla and Ava started laughing as Maigan made a run for it, followed quickly by John. A few moments later there were yells of 'mercy' from Maigan.

"I'm glad the future has changed," Ava smiled before going to change again.

**Nice little chapter before the wedding which is the next chapter and it's gonna be a lovely wedding and Aiden and Lizzie will finally meet - yey!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The wedding is something I made up with some help from my friends; it is in no way a traditional Athosian wedding, okie dokie?**

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

The sun had set and everyone who was there for the wedding had taken their seats in one of two large groups of seats, which were lit by torches coming out of the ground around the outsides of the two sets of seats. Most of the seats had been brought over from Atlantis. The minister was standing under an arch laced with white flowers of different varieties, and in front of him was a small table with a fire in a metal dish. Facing each other, on either side of the table were two single rows of seats.

John and Teyla came down the aisle and sat on the left row of seats. They were followed by Aiden, Alex and Lizzie who sat on the right side. On either side there was one seat spare, for Maigan and Lucy.

"Where's Maigan?" John whispered to Teyla.

"I do not know. She said she would be here on time and I do not believe she would deliberately miss an occasion like this."

"Well, she'd better get here soon then, here comes Lucy."

Everyone turned to see Lucy walking down the aisle, dropping white and red flower petals as she went along. When she reached the front of the two sets of seats she stopped and went over to join Aiden, Alex and Lizzie on the right side.

The minister motioned for everyone to stand and they did so as Ava and James walked down the aisle together, holding hands. The minister came round and table and stood in front of it, picking up the white ribbon.

Ava and James knelt down in front of him and raised their joined hands, which the minister bound together with the ribbon. Everyone sat down as the two of the stood up and the minister went back round to stand under the arch.

"Is there anyone who for any reason objects to his union," the minister spoke out clearly, "may they speak now."

A silence settled over everyone present, which no one broke. The minister smiled and picked up a small handful of power from the table in front of him and threw it into the fire, causing it to rise up suddenly in a flash of red flame.

"Why did he do that?" Carson whispered to Almie.

"It means that no one can now speak out against the two who wish to marry," Almie whispered back.

"Do you both promise to stay together, through whatever may come into your lives, until you are parted by death?" the minister asked the two.

"Yes," they replied together, looking directly at each other.

"Do you both promise love each other and any children that may come into your lives unconditionally?"

"Yes," they replied again.

The minister dropped a handful of power into the fire again.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister removed the ribbon, placing it back on the table.

James stepped slightly closer to Ava and gently kissed her as the crowd began to clap and cheer. They broke apart a few moments later and the two families came forward to stand with the newly wed couple. Ava turned to look at her family and her smile disappeared when she didn't see Maigan standing there with their parents. She turned to look at John and he shrugged slightly.

"We shall now look to the skies," the minister stated and everyone looked up.

"What are we looking for?" Rodney asked quietly.

"A shooting star," Andrew replied from his place standing on his chair between his parents.

"Why?"

"It is a sign of a long and happy marriage," Almie replied from Rodney's other side.

"Oh," he pointed up to a shooting star that appeared to be blue, "how's that?"

Gasps ran through the crowd as they all looked at the blue star. Ava lent against James as they all watched until the star disappeared. The other three children soon all came over.

"See, Maigan had a good reason to miss it," Keayna told Ava quietly, "she wants you to be happy."

Ava smiled at her before looking off to where John and Teyla had been sitting. Maigan was now sitting on what was the empty seat. She stood up as Ava came over. After a moment they hugged each other.

"Thank you," Ava whispered.

"Come on, I think your husband would like you back now," Maigan smiled as they broke apart and went back over the join everyone else.

* * *

"Do you have to leave so soon?" John asked Maigan.

"Yes," she smiled.

"But you're missing the rest of the party."

All the children and their parents were gathered in the gate room, saying goodbye before the children left for their own time.

"We have to go," Ava spoke up, "besides, you'll see us again when we're born."

"Yeah, still trying to ignore the weirdness that this situation is so please don't mention that."

Maigan and Ava both stepped forward and hugged him at the same time, before tuning and hugging Teyla.

"Remember, he does have a name," Maigan smiled before they stepped back again.

"It's going to be strange not having you around for a while," Rodney told Andrew, "I'm kind of used to your presence now."

"So am I," Elizabeth smiled at the boy.

"I know, but you'll see me again," Andrew told them as they both knelt down and hugged him.

"Remember, don't shout at daddy too much," Lucy told Lizzie, who had crouched down to the young girls height.

"I won't, I promise," Lizzie smiled at her.

Alex and Lucy stepped forward and hugged her at the same time, causing her to fall backwards.

"I'll see you later," James hugged Aiden briefly before picking up his younger siblings.

"Yeah," Aiden replied, "that's just gonna be weird."

"Bye daddy," Alex waved at Aiden.

He stepped forward and hugged the two of them briefly.

"Remember, be nice to mummy," Lucy ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Aide replied with a salute.

"Look after yourselves," Keayna told her parents as she hugged them separately.

"We will," Amlie answered, "and you two should as well."

"We promise," Helen smiled as she hugged them as well.

"All I can say is I hope we have many more arguments," Carson smiled at Keayna.

"They are fun, aren't they?"

The eight children all stepped away from their parents as the gate activated. They all turned and started towards the gate. Alex and Lucy ran through first, followed closely by Keayna, Helen and Andrew. James took hold of Ava's hand before the two of them went through. Maigan paused and turned around before jumping through the gate backwards.

After a few moments the gate deactivated and the eight of them stood there looking at it for a few moments before slowly turning and going back on with their current lives.

**

* * *

So, there we have it. The Solar Flare Saga has come to an end, unless you people really want a sequel. If you do, say so! Also, if you have a basic plot idea(s) I could use for a sequel, let me know and they may make an appearance.**

**The faerie enchantress.**

**Thought you'd like to know, the sequel is now up!**


End file.
